but_i_dont_want_to_be_an_evil_overlordfandomcom-20200215-history
Henry Mason
Aliases''N/A'' Relatives''Sebastion Mason Alexander Mason'' Affiliation''Keeper Merlin (minion)'' Physical description Species''Human'' Gender''Male'' Height''4'5"'' Weight''116Ibs'' Hair''White'' Eye color''Crimson Red'' Biographical information Marital status''Single'' Date of birth''21st of December'' Place of birth''Sweetwater'' ''"The Horned Reaper may have a large d*** but he'll never have Henry's shiny nipples" ''- Vanja, whilst discussing the many oddities of Henry. Henry Mason is a Wizard from a large and well-known noble family with a almost insatiable thirst for the bizarre. A thirst so powerful that it eventually lead him into the service of the Keeper Merlin. 'Appearance' Henry is rather thin and short given his age, with white hair and extremely pale skin. Most of the time he keeps his eyes squinted, giving the illusion that they are always closed and concealing red irises.Henry's usual outfit consists of a brown shirt with black sleeves, black tights, a black cape with a purple interior and a purple cloth belt. On warm sunny days (where he absolutely must go out) Henry will often opt to wear a similar outfit where the cape is replaced with a hooded cloak and the shirt is removed entirely exposing his chest whenever he moves. 'Personality' Henry maintains a cheery ever smiling facade most of the time, going about even mundane tasks in a unique and quirky way. He does things at his own pace (much to the discomfort of the people around him) with very little, if anything, phasing him. It does however, appear that Henry has a more serious side, something that becomes quite apparent to those around him apparent whenever he chooses to open his eyes.It is difficult to tell how many of his quirks are truly his and how many are a part of his facade but one thing is clear, at his core Henry is driven primarily by an overwhelming sense of curiosity which leads him into a number of strange situations and morbid fields of interest. He also has a rather unique view on religion for a citizen of Albion in the sense that he does not worship The Light. It should be noted that he has no issue with the practice of worshiping deities or even any who chose to do so nor is it because he thinks himself above the Gods or because he thinks they're wrong. He does not worship them simply because he holds the desire to form his own thoughts and opinions and to walk his own path without the interference of some higher being. Something most people would never dare to do in fear of the effect such a decision would have on their future and their immortal soul. But despite his actions and how he presents himself Henry does appear to have a level of empathy. This is evident due to his ability to observe others emotions and to not only sway others with words but also calm them or reassure them. This facet of Henry became very prominent during the times he encountered former slaves (Eline and Kamila) and displayed legitimate compassion and even protectiveness towards them. 'The Mason Family' Henry's family is large noble family with a lineage traceable for dozens of generations. With countless branch families in countless professions all over Albion the Masons wield considerable influence in both the economy of the island nation as well as it's matters of state. They are also well known for having produced a number of Heroes throughout their history. The most notable of which was Nox the Understanding, a knight who was well known for his skill at resolving situations with minimal bloodshed while being a almost legendary swordsman.That said, many believe the Mason family has also produced many bad apples who used their family name as a front to carry out their agendas. But these kinds of words can only be taken as rumor as there is no evidence that these accusations have any truth to them (or at least any evidence left). Notable figures from the Mason family (not counting Henry) include: *'Sebastion Mason:' Henry's uncle, an experienced Wizard who once taught at the Institute of Higher Learning. He still takes on the occasional apprentice, but he is renowned for being aloof and hard on any who he let's study under him. Quite a few of his former coworkers dislike him and believe that have selfish motives for everything he does. He is also the one who taught Henry much of what he knows of Magic. *'Alexander Mason:' Henry's grandfather is a kind old priest of The Light who lives in White Rose, going about his days and doing as priests tend to do. He aided in the healing of one of Galakthath's former minions. Category:Player Characters Category:Characters